Perspective
by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo
Summary: Tony's thought's and observations on America and occasionally the other nations. Rated T for cursing. No pairings.
1. Log One: Landing Mission

Perspective

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Cursing, slightly darker themes, America's awesomeness, and my grammar—you have been warned…

**XXxxxxXX**

_**Thoughts on America**_

_**Log One**_

**XXxxxxXX**

Terrameeda or Earth as known by the human inhabitants was a planet containing a high level of H2O and CO2. On it, millions of species lived, and roamed—the biggest and most diverse of which were the humanoid known simply as 'homo sapiens'. And yet this strange structure was not united under a single nation, but hundreds of countries each with their own separate rules and cultures.

One of which was the country known as the United States of America.

The planet year was 1947 in the state called Roswell, New Mexico.

Agent IIspgyti had assigned me this planet to study and I accepted baffled by the many cultures surviving and fighting on this small space.

I choose the place, after a large amount of time, deciding that of all the nations, America would be my best choice.

A land of everything, and everyone, America was the most likely to corporate and house me (possibly undercover) while I was on my mission.

I was right.

But the journey was not easy—upon reaching the atmosphere environmental chemicals and the suddenness of the 'Russian' satellite forced my options making touchdown extremely difficult, and somewhat painful.

I blacked out collapsing brief on the nearby farmland near my ship using what little energy I could to hide myself.

More than likely any forewarning I could have done was gone.

Panic had set in at my unexpected arrival, and until time had passed interaction with any humans was ill advised.

"He's wrong. There's no way it could be a weather balloon."

I displaced the terra dust from myself and glanced around the vegetation. There less than an astro-meter away was a human.

No.

Not Human.

Technical systems agreed and disagreed before displaying a solution.

A personification, most likely the American one considering the land…

Not-human remains sitting looking…upset. I change the setting on my translator and approach. It was time to begin my mission.

**XXxxxxXX**

Author's Note: Here's another awesome Hetalia fanfic! Enjoy. Though I'm not sure when I can update this again…oh well…

Please **READ AND REVIEW**!


	2. Log Two: Observations

Disclaimer: Do not. Own.

Warnings: Tony's mouth, slightly dark themes and confusion on the part of the other nations.

Summary: A very small Point of View from Alfred, and Tony's thoughts as he first encounters a 'not-human'—before he suddenly taken away.

'hey' alien speak.

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Log Two:**_

_**Roswell's Answers **_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

"That wasn't a balloon." Alfred said to himself. He was sitting near a tree close to the Roswell field, although he had searched the surrounding areas he couldn't find anything remotely alien in them. Still he wasn't deterred. He knew there was something out there...he could sense it.

How? He wasn't sure.

But as far back as he could remember any animal, be it a small rabbit or a huge whale was drawn to him, as he was to them. Still, this 'sense' wasn't exact and more often than not he'd end up lost somewhere in the wilderness.

Still the reason why he had this ability evaded him.

None of the other nation could communicate with animals—

The grass shifted behind him, and he turned looking into big red eyes.

XXxxxxXX

The not-human turned.

My trek was difficult forcing a support of my arm against the personification. Within his…optics the light changed drastically.

He knew me, language crossing instantly.

He said words. Human ones that sounds like cryptic scratches for an astrominute before the noise changed become clear namoneze.

"I knew you were real!" He said in clear happiness.

I nodded. Slightly confused as to how he was able to speak the universal language without any words from myself. He should not be able to, even with meager his human technology—

Correction. Scans specify no such technology in or around him.

This non-human simply did it.

How is unclear.

'Greeting non-human. I am Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih from the Centuri Galaxy.'

The non-human blinked, a strange light entering his eyes, before it changed rapidly.

He smiled. 'So your name's Tony? That's awesome. I'm Alfred F. Jones, the good ol' USA.' Welcome to Earth!'

I …thanked him by moving his grasping hand.

Something changed, of what I am unsure.

More study is needed.

XXxxxxXX

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**_

**Author's Note**: Rather shot for now, but I'd figure I'd better put something for Christmas. Hopefully this little chapter isn't as terrible as I think it is...

Anyhow,

Please **Read** and **Review**, it lets me know what you think.


	3. Interlude Report One

Disclaimer: Do not. Own.

Warnings: Tony's mouth, slightly dark themes and confusion on the part of the other nations.

Summary: A very small Point of View from Alfred, and Tony's thoughts as he first encounters a 'not-human'—before he suddenly taken away.

'hey' alien speak.

_Notes_ from Tony

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Interlude Report One:**_

_**Area 52 and Solutions**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_Transitioning to place—correction Area fifty-one. Building of metal was an odd experience with the not-human._

_He (appearance known to be male of the modern homo-sapiens) talked near infinitely about the atmosphere (weather) and strange person wearing outfits—'heroes' as they're called on this strange terra planet._

_His demeanor was warm…?_

_No, gentle compared to most alien rituals of introduction, where simply a classification, such as a name was enough to start a partnership before conversing could begin._

_He loaded my malfunction ship upon his sky-craft and flew myself to his…boss?_

_These strange human terms need some further study._

_The personification—Alfred talked to a human president-leader Truman about my presence, and placement for several astrominutes._

_This type of talking is called arguing._

_As their talks concluded, I was allowed, rather roughly to stay with Alfred._

_I did not mind this placement, or my resident partner, and agreed insistently._

"Fucking human, I stay with America." I tried speaking the human language for the first time on this planet.

_And yet I remained confused._

_Why did I sense fear from the only human present?_

'Alfred is president-leader function correctly?' I questioned rather intrigued.

He grinned. "He's just being serious dude."

_I nodded, somewhat unsure._

_Mannerisms upon this planet are very complex._

XXxxxxXX

**Author's Notes**: And Tony returns to add some spiciness to the usual day! Sorry this took so long. I'm having the hardest time trying to balance school, home chores and Fanfiction, but I will figure out something. My readers will not suffer! I will persevere! (Is that even the right spelling?)

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

England visits America and meets Tony, and secret alien tech…?

Anyhow—

Please **Read** and **Review**!

Tony must know your human thoughts!


	4. Log Three: Enemies and Messages

Disclaimer: Do not. Own.

Warnings: Tony's mouth, slightly dark themes and confusion on the part of the other nations.

Summary: A very small Point of View from Alfred, and Tony's thoughts as he first encounters a 'not-human'—before he suddenly taken away.

'hey' alien speak.

_Notes_ from Tony

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Log Three:**_

_**Human Residence**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_Leaving with the United States Personification several astro-minutes later was a very….learning experience._

_Many of the earthlings stared at myself in various amounts in shock and intrigue as one by one the humans returned to their strange motion of holding their right (this word is rather odd) hands at an angle on their cerebrum skull. For what reason, I am unable to tell as of yet, but I have noted a bizarre sense from the personification known as Alfred F. Jones..._

_Regardless, after exiting the metal plated building, personification and I entered a primitive form of transport known simply as a car (more study to be done on this transport, nothing has been made quite like this in known galactic history and the information and creativity that went into it, baffles the neutrons…what these humans seem to lack in age and experience they seem to make up in pure creativeness…)_

_Continuing data flow, after entering the transport, I was astounded to see visible and real greenery passing by me. Pure plants, of all colors from green to yellow and even flowered plants were everywhere in earth's natural surroundings! Dr. Addadoaishn-Ghdssu's theory of life has been throughly disproven._

_Not all species atmospheric beginnings are completely similar in that there is little plant life available…_

_Or perhaps this terra planet is the single exception…?_

_I am unsure._

_There is still much to learn—_

"What are you doing?" Alfred F. Jones asked me.

_I had a small intermission to finish my last sentence, before looking at the not-human._

'Compiling information.' I answered.

He nodded; though something seemed…off about that gesture.

"I see."

_I am confused… and I told him so. What did he see? Were we not conversing?_

'What do you see personification Alfred F. Jones?'

_He made a rather light sound, mouth turned up (unusual though smiles are usually down). _

"It's a saying." He said trying to elaborate. "Basically it means that I don't understand, but I'm willing to take your word for it…"

_I…do not know how to reply to that…I asked for further elaboration._

_This appeared to be very important to humans, this 'saying' one sentence and meaning something else entirely._

Another smile. "Humans are very complex people." He said quietly (at least compared to earlier conversation). "They—I mean, We don't often say exactly what we want because deep down we're afraid we'll be hurt if we do…so these 'sayings' are like a shortcut…do you get it?"

_I copied his earlier gesture. That cerebrum movement downward._

'I…understand.' I assured him, going silent.

_This type of talking, and way of thinking was counterproductive, and yet somehow, this system of words and sentences had merit. It too was somewhere within this human enigma…or else mis-communication would be the far more pressing problem than human wars…_

_Yet, the use of the English pronoun was unusual._

_Why did Alfred Jones change the pronoun in the process of his sentence?_

Alfred Jones twisted the circular device on the transport muttering to himself.

_Something about the country England and other nations. Perhaps he means the other personifications…? It is hard to tell. The wheeled transport arrived a quarter of an astro-hour later at a brightly colored structure. Dyed a pigment of white and blue, the compound was made of the orangic terra-plant, and a lesser known form of metal engineering._

_Ingenious for this species…_

"So…what do you think?" Alfred asked.

_My answer was immediate._

'This structure is strange. Do all homo sapiens live like you?'

He shook his head. "Some do, but not everyone… what about you?"

_I pondered his question curiously. Did revealing my lodging have importance to human culture? Or was this some idle curiosity?_

'My race lives within a metal alloy compound made of Mira…'

"Cool…any zombies?"

_I stared at him unsure what to make of the question._

_What were zombies?_

XXxxxxxXX

_Approximately forty nine earth hours later, I encountered the first problem…_

_The personification known as England, or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland…he was not like Alfred Jones or the human president of the United States, he was not kind._

_He entered the lodging of my companion, yelling hoarsely about the atmosphere, the presence of spatial objects, pushing aside Alfred Jones and pointing at the ceiling and other areas…_

_He did not appear happy, and the expression from Alfred Jones was not happy either._

"I can't leave you alone for a week. Look at the ceiling fan—I can particularly see the dust falling off! And what about those boxes of fast food? Are you trying to become fat?" Arthur said marching over to the two empty boxes of pizza sitting on the Living Room table. "This place is worse than that frog—"

_Alfred frowned at him, unhappiness spiking on my recording machines. This Arthur was not like Alfred. He was not kind. Readings indicate that this new person is another non-human entity. He is also a personification like Alfred Jones. Of what terra country I am still uncertain…_

'Who is this personification Alfred Jones?'

Alfred sighs. "I'll introduce you to him in a sec. Let me drag him away from the kitchen before he has a heart attack."

_I stare at my companion, somewhat in shock (though if he could tell from my facial expressions is unclear)._

'Is that not deadly for your kin?'

Alfred laughs. "Yeah, but Arthur's always been a bit of weirdo when it come to cleanliness…Sometimes I swear it's because of those fairies he says he can see—"

_I did not comprehend the rest of America's sentence. The existence of the Seelie [1] Little People burns with anger within as I submit this data. A cursed people they are… Wish granters, and favors that carry heavy prices, many planets that have been destroyed plague my essence. Those heretics…should never be acknowledged. Any who share their favor are my enemy…_

_My dislike for this Arthur individual grows._

_He is an enemy._

_I watch from my presence in the room as Alfred Jones—no Alfred (for he can only be a friend from his dislike of the Seelie too) drag this Arthur person before me. The smaller personification struggling within Alfred's arms trying to escape and do more insulting. Why this personification was allowed to do this Alfred I do not know…_

_A few terra seconds later 'Arthur' is released and Alfred moves over to my side. Putting a hand on my shoulder—a sign for peace and kindness, and acknowledgment of my earlier expression of friendship [2] I glare to 'Arthur'._

"I'd like to meet my new found bestie!" Alfred says proudly, happily.

_How this friend of mine is able to say this in two very different languages at the same time is still a mystery for me… He truly is a credit to his race._

_The other being said something I ignored. I could not allow this personification get closer. There is a chance he means to attack, but I will be ready._

_Alfred smirked, his hand moving to his side, where a metal device—probably this planets form of a weapon most likely resides._

"Ok dude, I know you have questions—go ahead and ask…" He turns to me whispering. "This is Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

_My anger rises. I now have the name of the non-human who is the enemy…_

_The heretic personification leans closer to me._

"So what planet do you come from alien?" Arthur asks, somewhat freaked out over this mess.

_I could find words to describe my anger for an astro second. In this moment I did not care if my human language was incorrect or insulting—this person, this personification deserved everything. How dare he use __**that**__!_

"Don't say shit you limey bastard. Don't think I won't **will** kill you, you limey bastard…limey bastard."

_While off on the sidelines, Alfred smiled brightly. Truly he was happy with my actions. This Arthur Kirkland will not go unpunished. If he hurts my friend, he will pay._

_My kin are not merciful…_

XXxxxxXX

**Send to Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council:**

Agent IIspgyti, I request that Alfred Jones be registered under my kith[3] as soon as possible with the information I have sent through spactial warp. I have completed the necessary forms, and made payment arrangements for the registration fee available to the Galactic Star Council, as per Galactic Laws.

Also, list the name Arthur Kirkland in the criminal list of our kin—he is an ally of the Seelie Little People and a dangerous force…

-From** Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center**

XXxxxxXX

**Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center:**

Both requests have been honored.

The mission center and many of our kin are overjoyed to have found a brother among the inhabitants of Terrameeda. Your kith have requested a meeting with your new friend when able to complete the ritual of friendship.

I await your next data information.

-From **Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council**

XXxxxxXX

[1] Seelie Little People, the name of the race of fairies. I pretty much borrowed this from the Anita Blake books, but it slightly different from the fairies described in those books.

[2] Friendship, and Friend are called 'Endfriva' in Tony's language. I was going to use this originally but I figured somewhere down the line that no one would figure it out. Yet sadly, looking back I can't believe I made up a whole language that I'm probably never going to use, except for this fanfic. In case, any one's curious take the first letters of any word bigger than four letters add to the end of the rest of the word in order and add 'va'.

[3]Kith, kin, though Kith is like immediate family.

**Author's Note**: Ha! How is that for an update? Sorry it's so late, but I'm busy (trying to resist the urge to write some more fan fiction that isn't posted). Honesty, its like the more I write the more I have to right. It's ridiculous!

Anyhow—

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	5. Log Four: Identification Crest

Disclaimer: Do not. Own.

Warnings: Tony's mouth, slightly dark themes and confusion on the part of the other nations.

Summary: Tony is devious. A message from the Intergalactic Council, and a foreshadowing...

'hey' alien speak.

_Notes_ from Tony

**XXxxxxXX**

**_Log Four:_**

**_Identification Crest_**

**XXxxxxXX**

_Living with Alfred was a far more exciting experience than I expected. Although the technology was vastly inferior to our machines, the number of creative ideas and innovations was simply unheard of in the Galactic Nations. In the year 1914 to present times, flying has taken off. Humans are flying under the blue atmosphere under their own power using nothing more than steel contraptions and animal fuels to bypass the limitations of their biological forms._

_This was an interesting point. And a very exciting one._

_Never before had I assumed that anything of this magnitude was possible. After watching these humans go through machine after machine it occurred to me that what we excel in intelligence, we sacrifice in creativity—however this simply a basic theory._

_More research is needed for further credit this information…_

"How was breakfast?" Alfred asked taking away the dishes from the table.

'It was strange. Different but I do not hate it.'

Alfred blinked. "You liked it?"

'…yes.'

Alfred smiled brightly doing a happy twirl. He started washing the dishes humming a happy tune.

_The first meal or breakfast was very odd. Pig meat cooked on a metal skillet, and chicken's offspring were 'scrambled' and cooked. I did not think I would be able to digest the food, owing to its unusual beginnings...but I was surprised. Rightly so. The taste was something I never thought possible from a flightless bird._

_I compare the taste to the alphain space turkey sometimes served on our home world._

_Perhaps, this is an inexpensive option for later days?_

_More information is needed…_

_According to Alfred there is several trillion 'chicken' on Terrameeda, and a few hundred thousand or so, are not likely to go amiss if we simply buy the offspring and re-engineer the human chemicals out of them. (Apparently humans infuse the chicken eggs with bacterial chemicals to reduce the chances of a germ known as salmonella). _

_This is important to the homo sapiens as several bacteria are very harmful, and in some cases fatal to the humans if digested or consumed. Like the salmonella._

_(Enclosed is some more information about this subject, and what the human know of bacteria—_

"Still doing that research?"

Tony answered an affirmative. 'This planet has much to teach me.'

Alfred smiled. "Cool."

_Yet, another curious expression, saying the atmosphere is something ironically opposite. Terms like 'bad', 'ace', 'sweet', and 'awesome' have many contextual meanings that defer from their exact definitions. Likely though Alfred has made a list of some of these 'special words in the universal tongue for your peruse. There was no mistake in the previous sentence. Alfred Jones, himself made the list, without any help from myself._

_An unbelievable discovery that brought itself to my attention and something I did not think was possible until he put script to paper. Alfred can read and write the universal tongue accurately, and quickly._

_I was speechless upon this discovery unable to trust my optics…_

"Is that it?" Alfred asked, dropping the pen onto the table.

'Yes.'

"Okay, here." Alfred said pasting a sheet of paper containing a list of words and their meanings towards his friend. It was a small list, but to the alien it made a big difference considering Tony was still trying to figure out what the expressions meant.

'Many thanks.' He replied.

Alfred smiled. "You're welcome." He said walking off.

He missed the wide-eyed look Tony sent him when he read the page.

Written there in perfect Spacial was the list of expressions.

_This is yet, another thing I have not figured out. In three days, the magnitude of the languages my kin Alfred Jones has managed to acquire is enlightening. He has mastered the 'Sparf-tongue', Mataiasm, Gelding, and Seperhera in as little as four hours with nothing more than audio tracks placed on repeat._

_I know this seems…highly improbable but I have thoroughly tested him (with his permission) and the results speak for themselves. (Read Page 1324 of Terra Case Study #13)_

_Alfred Jones is beyond words—or rather there exist no language barrier in him._

_He simply speaks, and the words flow as they should._

_As such, I request more language logs to attempt to find a pattern._

XXxxxxXX

**Send to Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center:**

Request Granted.

Received Research and Case Files #1-13

Awaiting Genetic samples of Alfred F Jones' plasma for medical records as well as Identification Crest marking.

Date of Kin Meeting is still being processed.

Intergalactic Council, and Galactic United Nations would also like to schedule a meeting with Alfred F Jones. Word of this exchange has made its way through the channels. Be prepared to take your kin off planet.

-From **Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council**

XXxxxxXX

"So what is this exactly?" Alfred asked looking at the strange silver device he was given. Small, and metallic-looking the device was little bigger then a camera memory card and thinner than paper. Though were in the kitchen eating dinner when Tony handed Alfred him the square half through dinner.

Tony copied Alfred earlier gesture, and shrugged.

'It's…an identification card.'

Alfred blinked. "What's it for?"

'To ensure that other aliens won't hurt you in case of emergencies.'

"Really?"

Tony nodded, not really able to meet Alfred's eyes (not that he could tell anyway). Instead taking the small ID card from Alfred and moving over to his side. He pushed up the sleeve on Alfred's shirt and very carefully pushed the device against the skin on Alfred's upper arm. Watching closely the tiny metal glowed white and vanished into the pores of Alfred's skin to start its assigned mission…

'Insertion of device is complete Alfred.'

"…At least it was painless. Wait, other aliens? What aliens?"

Tony stared at him. 'No other aliens at this astro-minute, but this is simply a precaution.'

The small alien walked off not catching the suspicious look on Alfred's face.

XXxxxxXX

Author's Note: Not the greatest chapter, but I couldn't figure out much else. All the other attempts sounded worse…

Oh Well.

Please **Read** and **Review**.

Alfred is curious about your thoughts (maybe you can help him figure out what's going on).


	6. Log Five: Weeds of the Scavenger

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Tony, and raccoons. Need I say more?

Warnings: cursing, American-ness, and an excess of strangeness. You have been warned.

Alien Speak 'Hey'

_Notes_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_**Log Five:**_

_**Weeds of the Scavengers**_

_**XXxxxxXX**_

_The following solar day was surprising colder. The atmosphere fell twenty dyna units (forty degrees in Terrameeda measurements) , leaving the outside terra planets frostbitten, some of which died, turning a dark green, like the milky depth of the Faersa Sea—_

"Why are you poking the planets?" Alfred asked, watching as Tony prodded the plant with the same level of caution as someone might (stupidly) poke a snake_._

It was mid-morning and after a particularly late breakfast of bacon and eggs the pair of them were outside picking the dead weeds out of the lawn (or rather Alfred was doing this, and Tony continued to be content to poking them).

'I am determining the amount of sentience within these "plants."' Tony replied.

He was making some strange gestures with his tube like appendages. Instantly a long gun-like device appeared in his grasp, a dozen buttons and knobs upon it. Some of them were an odd assortment of colors so eye-popping Alfred wouldn't have been surprised if Tony had gone blind, while the others were so clear, and so visible that at first Alfred assumed the lines were simply craved into the gun device, but they weren't. The lines were actually the outlines of other buttons. Alfred stared at Tony, his hands, and mind temporarily forgetting his work before it dawned on him what he was doing and he forced himself back to his work. There was still plenty to do and—

'What is that creature?' Tony cut in, as rustling from a nearby bush caught Alfred attention.

Alfred turned around, a medium black and brown raccoon scampering into the clearing, the small critter trying to avoid the path as it trying to make a break for the back of the house—no doubt going after the trashcans standing lazily in the morning sun.

"It's a raccoon." Alfred said. "They're scavenges. Basically they eat what everyone else hates."

Tony leaned his head to the side the alien version of a nodded before the hand motions repeated themselves this time to a long metallic cage with a complex lock. It landed lightly on the ground in front of Tony.

'I shall keep it.' He announced without any pomp.

Alfred stared at him in disbelief, the words he wanted to say falling from his mind as he tried to compute the situation rationally. It took a second but control returned to him, only minimally.

"Why?" He questioned.

Tony shrugged [1].

'These…scavenges as they are called on your planet, are one of some highly prized pet within the Inter Galactic Community.' Tony said waving his arm in a sweeping motion. The raccoon glowed a strange bright blue light, and levitated from the ground floating into the metallic cage at Tony's feet, locking itself, and then vanishing.

Alfred gaped at him, while behind him the weeds were left forgotten.

XXxxxxXX

To **Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council,**

A scavenger is being sent through atomic mail. I have also gathered substantial information about many more different species of plants and animals upon this planet, the more important being the scavenger data base contained at the front of my fourteen (terra) days report.

Alfred has assured me, that the land encompassing and around his borders may export the following creatures (per the data list) as long as several rules are in place for their care, and the effect of the eco-system upon this planet are taken into account. I find this arrangement beneficial but leave the final decision with both you and the Galactic Council, in the next conference.

I have also included the next dozen data pads with more information about 'American' customs, and several follow up reports about the other human personifications in the research Alfred has informed me about the most current whereabouts of the Seelie Little People centered in and around the countries known as 'Norway', and 'Ireland', and the 'United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland'.

Requesting these areas be quarantined, effective immediately as well as an intergalactic account be set up for my kin, Alfred F. Jones for exporting transaction.

Genetic samples of Alfred F Jones' plasma for medical records as well as Identification Crest marking are being sent through interplanetary network. Be standing by.

Until next,

From **Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center**

XXxxxxXX

To **Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center**

Data received.

Data List received, and contract is being sent in addition of this transmission.

Genetic samples of Alfred F Jones' plasma also received and documented. The adoption of kin complete.

Kin meeting is being set up for terra month November twenty-first, in the terra year nineteen-ninety-one. Please have intergalactic passports dated and paperwork completed for next transmission.

Both requests honored.

Areas quarantined and entry by outside alien party is therefore illegal.

Alfred F Jones account chip may be inserted and used.

Until Next transmission,

From **Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council**

XXxxxxXX

[1] Learned from Alfred. American's are infectious. (Lol)

**Author's note**: And that's a wrap! This chapter is done. Didn't take as long to write but it was a major pain to type up. Semester is heating up back at school so things have gotten tough to juggle. I'm trying to get back on track with my fan fictions, but I might be behind for a while…also I've just been blind sighted by all the fanfictions I'm trying to re-edit, re-do, and basically overhaul so hopefully my past chapters will be easier to read...

Any hows…

Please **Read** and **Review**!

Alfred is still in shock. (Poor Raccoon!)


	7. Log Six: Credit Disk

**Disclaimer**: Do not. Own.

**Warnings**: Tony's mouth, slightly dark themes and confusion on the part of the other nations.

'hey' alien speak.

_Notes_ from Tony

* * *

><p><strong>Log Seven:<strong>

**Commerce, Alien Style**

* * *

><p>Alfred blinked at his friend as he glanced at the strange silver disk-like thing in his hand.<p>

At first he'd just assumed it was one of the CD's he had lying around, but the lack of any reflected side, and the sight of his name imprinted on the inside circle proved him wrong. It was incredibly heavy for another, and the more Alfred examined it, the more Alfred wondered what exactly this strange thing was.

'It is an inter-galactic card. Usable in most planets in the Galactic Council, and on the data stream.' Tony said pressing a few buttons on his gray, finger-less arm.

Instantly an electric screen floated in the air, with a picture of the same desk in his hands. There were some diagnostics along the left side of the example and Alfred scanned them briefly, before turning back to Tony.

"Okay...and why am I getting this? Last I checked you couldn't give me anything technologically advance." He said recalling that it was because of some alien rule or something. The exact details were a bit foggy considering Tony tried to explain this to him one in the morning a few days ago.

Tony did the alien version of a nod (holding his head to the side), and pressed another button.

The screen changed to a long list of block letters, that Alfred knew to be Tony's strange language (whatever it was called) and waited patiently for his friend to explain. He always did, even if the explanations were a little too detailed for Alfred's liking.

Like the time he broke down the hamburger Alfred had just had eaten to the bacterial level a few days ago.

Alfred went green thinking about it before he forced his thoughts to the back of his mind, and concentrated on something else.

Like the strange disk still in his grasp.

"So?" He pressed.

Tony directed his attention to the screen of flowing words and started to read.

'On the Inter Galactic day, 1992.34 of the Spacial Year XX034, the Inter Galactic presents this special credit disk to the personification known as Alfred F. Jones for the credit amount totaling 50,000,000.00C, with a futher amount of 10,000 being added per scavenger.'[1]

'Lastly, the Inter Galactic Council, the Star Council, the Planetary Council, as well as the Inter Spacial Ketmarva[2] would like to offer our thanks for the Scavenger Trade on Terrameeda soil titled the United States of America, following the three laws as requested by you.'

'First, the total number of scavengers on your Terrameeda soil with be accounted for and scientific number drawn based solely on the natural requirement not to interrupt or destroy the biological, and fauna systems on your planet. Second, all animals where be tagged and monitored to insured proper care. Should any of the above two be done illegally without proper permits or knowledge the offender will meet imprisonment within the Inter-Galactic Security, known as Sonpriva, and a suitable punishment shall be merited. Lastly, travel requirements based for your planet to ensure the safety of the people known as homo sapiens...' Tony trailed off, talking about some other technical stuff for a few minutes more until final he finished reading the screen.

Alfred blinked, hopelessly lost through most of that message. Besides the first two things, he was pretty much out of the loop. He understood that he was being given some alien money, and something about trade considering the raccoon's but that was it.

Thankfully, though Tony saw fit to elaborate, because the screen filed writing vanished turning into a large mathematical problem.

'In your primitive coinage, one thousand credits equals two ounces of gold mineral, equalizing to four hundred and ten dollars. In total amount it is equal to twenty trillion five hundred billion at current American coinage and four point one million for each individual scavenger.'

Alfred stared at him, at a loss for words, while hundreds of thoughts circled his mind.

With that much money he could easily pay off his debt and still have money left over! He could make massive improvement to the infrastructure, and the state buildings, heck, he might even he able to finally finish off his panic bunkers, as well as that extra top-secret weapons development he'd been bugging Truman about...

He grinned stupidly for a second before the reality of it hit him, making him sigh, and bringing him back to earth.

Even though he wanted (and he _really_ wanted to) he couldn't pay back his debt all at once. For one thing, he'd likely cause an economic depression greater than the Great Depression if he did that since too many green backs would flood the market and cause huge world-wide exchange rates to drop (considering buying debt was the way most countries worked and made their living).

For another, even if he ignored the big double-issue of both the interrogation he'd get from his boss and the international community, he'd still have a ton of people pissed at him for causing such a big mess because he paid his bills.

He groaned slumping into a couch, sulking at the irony.

He could just see it now.

(Tonight on the six o'clock news, world economic depression, because America paid its bills.)

He shifted in his seat and peered at the silver disk in his hands, while adjacent to him Tony watched him, his small finger-like attachments pressing more keys until another similar disk appearing in the air in front of him. It was nearly identical to the one in Alfred's hand, but instead of his name, it had a strange set of lettering in the center. Maybe it was Tony's real name?

Alfred didn't know.

'I shall teach you how to use the credit disk.' Tony said tapping the disk in the center using his gray appendage. 'By pressing the center optical, the data stream draws up the main assisting unit to direct you to the Inter Galactic Netwave Ketmarva where goods and service may be bought and sold. "

He pointed to a listing of things, while off to the side, a moving box followed his movement down the screen as Tony clicked randomly as some things. "Any items bought will be sent to you via atomic transport." He motioned to the right corner of the screen where Alfred could just make out a string of words, "Terrameeda, Residence of Kin,".

'Simply press here and press buy to enter your credit disk number found here to purchase. When your items or items arrive a biological lock is maintained on it to appear as ordinary Terrian cardboard box, but it will not be accessible to anyone besides yourself.'

"I see." Alfred thinking over the new information...still with that alien rule in effect will I be able to buy stuff? I thought I was technically inferior or something." He cleaned his glasses thinking.

Tony blinked his red eyes, as glint of something (Pride? Anger? Exasperation? Alfred couldn't tell) entering them.

'Your quarry has been noted, but you need not worry. On your credit disk, the only items that will appear are advancements granted to you to use.' He took Alfred credit disk in his hands and brought another screen up, but instead of the black writing when Tony was teaching him earlier all the items were either outline in either red or yellow.

'Red items are for usage only for yourself. While the yellow items can be used either on yourself or on others as long as they do not know. For all items a small tariff will be taxed to ensure an additional range of security on each but it is minimal.' Tony told him handing back his disk. The screen vanished as soon as the device left his hands.

'Do you have any other quarries?' Tony asked him, teleporting the two the living room, from the hallway were they had been having most of this conversation.

Alfred smiled, a bit playful.

"So...internet?"

Tony blinked and noted the word down.

_Apparently there are still many things to figure out on this bizarre planet._

_Shortening of words seems to be a common one. I have found that thus far, when ever a word goes beyond a certain point (of which still is unknown) my kin Alfred F. Jones will give it a 'nick' name, therefore abbreviating the name further for ease of conversation and quickness of sound._

_However, still the interjection of words suck as 'dude', 'man' and 'cool' are still causing a slight problem in understanding this complex language._

_Scientifically, I fear I may never grasp the entity of this culture..._

* * *

><p><strong>Send to Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council:<strong>

There were no disagreement from Alfred as to the Galactic Council's Contact. In all, he is extremely pleased with the out come, and is learning his way around the credit disk. I suspect that soon enough he will have mastered it given enough time.

I have sent a listing of several places where the animal known as chicken can be bought from Alfred, and have sent along a sizable amount of a meal my kin has prepared in stasis lock. I have screened it for air-borne, and homo sapien's chemicals and leave further testing for the Council's guard on whether to consume the meal.

Alfred as offered to cook other 'human' recipes should a, or any requests be made.

I have include thirty-two new information journals, thirteen data pads, and sixteen new genetic samples of 'plants' and twenty-eight samples of common 'animals' and their current information as known by Alfred's people, most of which was translated by him.

A further addition to the list of places to be quarantined is an area known as the 'Bermuda Triangle'. As the area is somehow warded against any devices, whether they be human-made or Galactic-made. I have include a list of working equipment that functions within the given area.

Requesting more language clips for further testing.

Date of Kith meeting acknowledged.

Data Profiles of more Personifications added to Terrameeda data base.

Suspected Seelie People accomplice known as Mathew Williams, a possible addition to add to area quarantined. His ability to vanish and re-appear is not the cause of any technology my scanners can find. Alfred, however seems to be able to see though this mysterious power.

More research needs to be done.

Until Next Transmission,

-From** Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center**

* * *

><p>To <strong>Agent Tdkjkla Odnf-Nih Yih, Sub-Division Colonel of Intergalactic Research Center<strong>

Data Profiles received. Data List received. Samples received. Stasis lock substance received.

Although there was not a majority asking for the 'chicken' a number of members of the Council are requesting an individual contracts to be made separately for unique aliens foods, particularly if any could be reproduced on other planets. Among those food sent however, the introduction of the 'hamburger' that has gained huge approval from the Council.

A request for Alfred F. Jones to meet with the Council has been finalized and proper paperwork has been received. A date is still being planned for your Kith arrival and schedule.

The personification known as Mathew Williams has been put on the Gerdanva[3] list until further notice.

All request have approved.

Until Next transmission,

From **Agent IIspgyti, Commander Colonel of Intergalactic Council**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Credit is the money used by most planets in the Inter Galactic Council.

**[2] **Ketmarva: Market. Spacial Language.

**[3]** Gerdanva: Danger. Spacial Language.

**Author's Note**:Alfred discovered the internet...by Tony. Who didn't see that coming? Well, tell me your thoughts, and comments. If the grammar or the lateness of this chapter irritates you feel free to roast it. I hear toasted chapter is good.

Please **Read** and **Review**.


End file.
